New Dawn
by SonicH2O
Summary: Dharma is an Apocalyptic cult; the island is a horrific science expiriment gone horribly wrong-oh- and Jack's a 400 year old vampire-Jate AU
1. Crash

_I'm about a page and a half from finsihing writing the last chapter to my last fic. Redemption, and I don't really want to lose my momentum, so heres my new fic._

_In some ways it's a Twilight Knock, since thats where the idea for the triangle came from, Bella-Kate, Edward-Jack, Jacob-Sawyer, but beyond their roles as human/vamp/werewolf the characters and story are original. _

_Hopefully this piques your curiosity and you want more, Enjoy! (And of course, check out my other Jate stuff)_

* * *

Kate couldn't gasp as the plane hit the water, her breath knocked from her as her head slammed forward into the seat in front of her. Seeing stars from the impact, her eyes widened in panic a second later as she saw the water spilling into the plane. Mars was next to her, and she heard him swear loudly, grabbing her and undoing her seat belt, he pulled her up by the links between her handcuffs. "Come on, damn it," he muttered, running to the back; past innocent people Kate thought to herself, he kicked out the emergency window, grabbing a seat cushion and he shoved her through, keeping a hand on her at all times.

The plane was submerging fast, the front already fully gone, by the time Kate got out of the plane. The marshall stuffed the cushion under her arms and dragged her to the nearby land form; from the looks of it an island. Adrenaline helped them both and they were at the shore within minutes, the waves had helped, pushing them further along, adding to their momentum.

He flung her into the sand unceremoniously, before turning around to head back to the plane. "Wait," she said, slightly dazed and shaken, "I want to help," she said pleadingly.

Mars rolled his eyes and laughed, "You're one of a kind Kate," he said, tossing her the key to the cuffs, "Be quick about it," he hollered over his shoulder as he started back towards the sinking craft.

Kate sighed, her usually nimble hands fumbling with the lock as she shook from adrenaline and fear. Once she popped one off, she glanced around. The beach stretched for miles and there were no human structures in sight, no sign that anyone had ever or did live on the island. She turned, looking up the bluff to her right.

Her eyes widened as she saw a man run out of the woods, dressed all in black; black jeans and a stripped black button down shirt. He stood looking at the crash for a moment before kicking off his shoes and pulling his shirt over his dark head. Without a second thought he jumped off the bluff into the water below; her eyes opened wider in shock, seeing the mess of jagged rocks at the bottom of the cliff, but some how he emerged okay, swimming towards the crash. Broken from her trance, she undid the other cuff, tossing them angrily into the jungle before burying the key; Mars would not put her in those cuffs again, before running into the water to help any other survivors, and to figure out who the man was.

An explosion sounded from the direction of the beach. "Bloody hell!" Charlie yelled, "Did you hear that?"

"Everyone did dude," Hurley replied, tightening his arm around Libby's waist protectively.

Jack sighed as all eyes turned to him running a hand over his face, "Stay here, I'll go check it out," he ordered, breaking into a run as he left the caves, instantly feeling the warm bubbling of his blood as it made contact with the sun light. He winced, but pushed himself on, and moments later he arrived at the shore line, cursing he slowed to a stop on the bluff; watching for a moment as a large commercial airliner with the numbers 815 sank intot he ocean in front of him.

Cursing under his breath, he kicked off his shoes and pealed his shirt off his body, jumping into the water head first. He winced and tensed momentarily as he felt his side make contact with one of the rocks, but a moment later he relaxed, feeling his body start to heal; silently grateful he had a drink before coming out here.

He cursed again silently, seeing a man emerge from the wreckage with a boy, maybe ten years old in his arms; the person Jack assumed was his father following them out. He ducked his head under the water, not wanting them to see him approaching from the wrong direction and went to the other side of the plane, kicking the window twice; even with his superior strength, the air pressure he was fighting was enormous. He winced entering the window; no one was moving. He glanced around, turning his head to the back of the plain he saw a young blonde frantically trying to help the unconscious boy about her age sitting next to her, "Boone!" she yelled between tears, struggling with his seat belt. Jack staggered up as the plane dropped a foot, water up to his waist when he got to them. He pushed himself in front of the girl, blocking her view and crushed the clip in his hand, freeing the boy and he draped him over his shoulder as he pulled her silently back towards the emergency exit.

Emerging from the water with a gasp, he checked, the girl was right behind him. The plane was almost submerged; and from personal experience he knew the second it was under the suction would drag them down with it if they didn't get free and fast. Swimming over the submerged part of the plane, he saw the man hand the small boy off to a dark haired woman with freckles that he hadn't seen before. The man took the boy named Boone from his arms, and hollered for him to help the boy's father.

"We need to get out of here!" Jack yelled, "Before the plane goes under all the way!" he explained, and with a nod the man was taking charge, leading them to shore. He heard a splash as the tail of the plane went under and a sucking motion at his back like a giant vacuum. Jack cursed, bracing himself, successfully fighting , but he saw the woman with the boy a few feet behind him get pulled under. He swore again, leaving the man on his own, diving under. The woman was strong, fighting the current as well as she was, and he couldn't help but admire the fact that she wasn't letting go of the unconscious boy in her arms who she had never met before. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his arms as he forced his body upwards. She emerged gasping for air, the boy was still unconscious.

"You okay?" Jack said between breaths.

"Yeah," she spluttered, coughing up water, "The kid?" she asked, still coughing. He pulled him from her arms, pulling the kid close to his face.

"Damn it," he swore, "He's not breathing," Jack said, a sight edge of panic in his voice as he tried to keep calm. He hated losing kids, "Can you make it on your own?" he asked her.

She nodded," Go," she ordered, still coughing slightly.

He gave her a grateful smile and made it into shore in under a minute, using his additional strength to get there.

"Walt!" the mans father yelled as he made it to shore, and Jack shoved him off, earning him a furious look from his father, "What the hell! Give me my boy!" he screamed, grabbing at Jack's shoulders.

"He's not breathing!" Jack yelled back, setting the boy down in the sand and preparing him for CPR. The father went quiet and paled, tears springing to his eyes.

1,2,3,4,5 Jack counted to himself, hitting the boys chest hard before giving him air. On the third attempt the boy spluttered and coughed up water. Jack smiled, giving a relived laugh as he pulled the boy into sitting position, handing him off to his father.

"You a doctor?" the gruff older man asked as he staggered to his feet. Jack nodded.

"Good thing we had you here," he said extending his hand. Jack shook it offering a small smile, "You got a name?"

"Jack," he said with a nod.

"Edward Mars," the man responded, sending a quick worried glance at the dark haired woman from earlier. Jack brushed past him and up to her, unabashed as he put his hands on her face, checking the bruise on her head.

"You okay?" he asked concerned, "You could have a concussion," he tried to explain, pulling his hands back as she shot him a distrustful look. She swallowed, unable to stop the slight guilt she felt as his dark brown eyes looked back at hers, startled and genuinely hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, forcing herself to be civil. Who the hell was he? He came out of nowhere and had saved them; it didn't make sense how he'd gotten there.

Jack excused himself with an awkward nod, going to check on the young man and woman who were arguing a few feet away.

**A few hours later:**

Kate watched the man named Jack, who she had seen come out of the woods, from across the camp site. Except for when someone needed his help, which seemed almost every other minute, he would stay in the shade, retreating to the base of a tree after every encounter with one of his "fellow" survivors. She shivered, what the hell was he playing at exactly? If he could get them help, if there was a village somewhere, why wasn't he leading them to it? She glanced over at Mars who was making his way towards her; she wouldn't tell him, he wouldn't believe her even if she did.

He sighed as he lowered himself to the ground next to her. "I'm not giving you the cuffs back," she said curtly, her voice cracking despite her efforts.

He chuckled, "I knew that when I gave um to you," he said. She glanced at him.

"I'm not going to tell these people who you are Kate," Mars said after a moment.

"Why?" she whispered curiously.

"They've been through enough; knowing a murderer survived, that they're stuck on an island till rescue comes with one. It'll drive um insane. And I won't be able to protect you from all four of um if they decided to mutiny or something," he said, surveying the group with distrust. He gestured to the man holding his son, "That guy, he'll do anything for that boy. He'd have an aneurysm if he knew who you were," he chuckled. "So what do ya think? Can you act like a normal human being for a couple more hours?" he chuckled as she tightened her jaw. His expression turned serious, "Or days even…I don't know why rescue hasn't shown yet," he said quietly.

"Yeah Edward," she said coolly, "I can do that," her expression suddenly distant and unreadable.

They gathered around the signal fire that night, except for Jack who continued to sit under the tree, his eyes closed like he was sleeping; Kate knew bettered. She walked over to him and sat down, and his eyes opened with a slight grin as he watched her. She offered him a small smile in spite of herself, reminding herself that he could be dangerous; knowing that was probably not true though. She was good at reading people. She study him a long moment silently as he cocked an amused eyebrow at her. His rich brown eyes sparkled in amusement as he ran a hand through his cropped black hair; a nervous gesture that made her smile. He was attractive, she'd give him that, and heroic, he'd saved her life, and the little boy Walt's in the plane crash. But it still didn't explain why he was lying; why he'd introduced himself as a passenger onboard flight 815.

"Can I help you?" he asked after a moment, taking his time to survey her appearance as well. She was beautiful, he had to admit, but the way her eyes searched over him, he could tell she didn't trust him. Her eyes; bright jade, he hadn't known her long, but every time he had seen them they sparkled like a diamond that had just been polished. He had never seen eyes like that, and he'd been around the block a few hundred times.

"Where was our plane head to?" she asked quietly, tilting her head in triumph, knowing she had him.

His smile cracked even further, revealing large canines, "Do you not remember?" he asked, putting on his best poker face.

She didn't give up, without missing a beat, "Maybe not? I thought it was headed to Tampa, but Mars just told me it was actually Dallas?" she said, the lie effortless.

He raised an eyebrow; she had him intrigued, being that good a liar took practice, not many were that natural, "I thought it was headed to Chicago?" he said, his smile still on his face as he played her game.

That got her, she swallowed and her jaw tightened, "I know you weren't on the plane," she said quietly.

* * *

_Thats the first chapter. I'm thinking this is going to be a lot longer of a fic. then Redemption, since there are even more twists and turns, and I have the difficult task of starting jate from scratch-it's kinda fun though, since Jack has the big secret this time._

_if it wasn't clear, the Oceanic 6 in this fic are: Walt and Michael, Mars and Kate, and Shannon and Boone, but everyone will be making an appearence withint he next few chapters._

_As usual, 8 reviews and chapter 2 goes up_


	2. Meeting

_So...response was not entirely what I had hoped, thank you to those who did review. The plot picks up a bit here. I realize it might be a bit slow...so maybe I need to rework this fic before continuing/reposting it. You're reviews will determine that. Anyways, if response doesnt' pick up I have another equally bad idea waiting lol. AU season one jate in reversed roles, called "Healing" I'm going to post the first chapter and have people decide which one I will update as priority uno._

* * *

Her voice lowered, "Who the hell are you really?" she whispered, glancing over her shoulder at Mars who was watching them closely.

He chuckled amused, "And why would you say something like that?" he asked. She smiled, seeing by the subtle change in his posture that she had him on the ropes.

"Because I saw you come out of the woods and jump off that bluff," she said gesturing up the hill. He laughed again, "How would you have seen that?" he said, not denying her accusation. She raised an eyebrow, "You're gonna start tellin' me the truth now?" she asked, sounding surprised.

His infuriatingly charming smile didn't leave his lips as he said, "I'm just curious how you saw that is all," he said calmly. "I'm not here to hurt you Kate," he said a moment later, seeing the hesitation in her eyes.

She looked him dead in the eye for a minute, searching for the smallest hint of dishonesty, and under her piercing gaze he had to suppress a shiver; she was beautiful and intense. He felt something stir deep inside him that he hadn't felt in a long time. She nodded a second later when she found no reason to not trust his word. She got up slowly and left.

He watched her, unable to help himself as she walked over to the older man names Mars. He grabbed her wrist, and she withdrew it quickly. He couldn't hear over the fire because of their hushed tones, but the exchange was angry. He frowned, was that her boyfriend? He pulled her over to a tree, pushing her to the ground with more force then was necessary, forcing her to lay near him as it was growing late.

He watched the other survivors, 6 in total, as they started to doze off to; Kate and Edward Mars, Michael and his son Walt, and Shannon and Boone. All of them were lucky to be alive, or they would have been the lucky ones if they had crashed anywhere else. He sighed, heading a few feet into the woods, nodding to Sayid.

"Watch them," he said quietly. The Arab man nodded, leaping effortlessly into a tree to watch over the survivors.

The rest of his friends gathered around him, their faces concealed by the darkness of the tress. "What the bloody hell happened?" came Charlie's bewildered voice.

"Plane crash, 6 survived," he said quietly.

"6?" Claire said astounded, "That many haven't made it in alive in years. The Others will be-"

"I know," Jack said, rubbing his head, "I know, that's why I'm going to stay with them," he ran a hand over his head. "Sayid can establish a back guard system in the morning, someone to watch from the trees at all times," he nodded his head slowly as the plan began to form. "Stay clear of the caves tomorrow for a while too," he added, "I'll have to pretend to stumble upon food and water, the fruit near the caves should work well…" he sighed.

"And where are we going to go brother?" Desmond asked in his thick Scottish accent.

"The Hatch, it'll be crowded, but it'll hold you," Jack said after a moment.

"We don't have to save all of them," Charlie said quietly, exasperated by the move, "Remind me again why we have to be bloody humanitarians every time fresh food comes walking up to us?" he asked, grumpily only half serious.

Jack chuckled, "We don't eat people Charlie," Charlie rolled his eyes, "And besides," he nodded towards camp, licking his lips nervously, "If the Others send Locke and Sawyer down here, and they get a hold of these guys…we'll be outnumbered. Some of them looked strong, the Others would use them," he swallowed looking back at his group, "This is as much our typical humanitarian effort as it is about our survival Charlie," Jack said quietly, "If the others change them, the wolves'll out number us, and then kill us," he finished quietly.

Charlie tightened his arm around Claire, and Libby grabbed Hurley's hand.

"Jack!" Sayid's nervous voice hissed in the darkness, "One of them noticed you disappeared; a young woman," Sayid warned.

Jack hissed, angrily, Kate wasn't going to make things easy for him; wasn't going to make it easy for him to protect her.

"Thanks," he said quietly, hustling back to the camp.

"Where were you?" Mars asked concerned as Jack reappeared.

Jack rubbed his head innocently, looking bewildered. Behind Mars Kate stood eyeing him suspiciously, making his face break into an even bigger grin as her jade eyes flashed dangerously, "I was just using the bathroom," he said conversationally, fooling everyone but her. Mars shrugged, apparently satisfied. Kate stared at him a moment longer, swallowing hard when he offered her another smile, before turning and returning to her place next to Mars.

The next day he had persuaded Mars to let him take a group further inland to look for food and water. Kate had volunteered, and after a long argument with Mars, she was finally 'allowed' to come.

They "stumbled" upon the caves two hours later.

"Oh thank god," Boone had rasped, sticking his head into one of the fresh springs of water in the giant cave structure. Jack chuckled, sitting down and drinking the water for appearances sake, suppressing a grimace at its taste; normal food didn't taste good either.

Kate stared at him a long moment again, hesitating before coming to sit next to him. "So this where you come to hang out or something?" she asked more playfully then last night.

He laughed happily at this, and she smiled despite herself for being the cause of that. He didn't look like he did it enough "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, feigning ignorance with a good natured sparkle in his eyes.

She bit her lip, unsure what he was playing at, but finding herself trusting him despite that, other then his initial lie, he had done nothing but help the six of them, "Come on Jack," she said smiling, "You can tell me," and he chuckled.

He turned to her, his deep soulful eyes looking straight into hers, "Tell you what," he said seriously, "I'll tell you the truth if you tell me why you're with a guy like Mars," he said, his brow furrowed in what she thought was concern.

Her face fell instantly, her jaw tightening, "I'm not…he's not my," she said flustered, unsure of what to say to cover the truth.

Jack frowned, unable to read her, "You knew each other before the crash though," he pressed, "Other wise you wouldn't have talked to him so much," she nodded.

"But we aren't…" she shrugged, trailing off.

He leaned in close, his breath on her face; her heart had pounded harder in her chest as his piercing eyes surveyed her inches from her face. It was discomforting and yet strangely appealing at the same time she decided as he gave her another one of his adorable smiles, "I guess the real question then Kate, is what is it that you're hiding," he said with a chuckle, pulling back suddenly and wheeling around and away from her. She frowned at both his comment and his sudden retreat, but opted to follow Boone out of the cave, not wanting him to press the issue further. She wasn't sure she would be able to keep from telling him, something about him just made her trust him; and she'd learned over and over trust wasn't something she could have in people.

Jack pulled off of the trail back to the beach, hollering that he would catch up to Kate and Boone that he just needed a minute. He fell to his knees letting out a long breath, cursing silently for risking getting that close to fresh blood. He hissed sharply, it had smelled almost unnaturally good. He was usually so good around it; he'd helped the boy, and Mars had had a cut on his head. Why was she different, he wondered to himself?

* * *

_So the smell things from twighlight...anyways-hopefully this impresses or at least intrigues you all a bit more than last chapter. _

_Also- Jack and crew aren't what you would call conventional vampires, as you will see in upcoming chaps. _

_since i get that this fic. is off to a rockier start then I would like, 6 reviews gets you chapter 3-if you think i should continue this at all lol_


	3. Sinking

_Until I finish redemption I'm just going to fiddle around with the two fics. I am still debating continuing next. This and Finding. Healing is off the table till I can revisist it and do it justice which I can't at the moment. So, expect an update on Finding soon, and I'll try to get you guys a definitive answer soon. I'm very torn since I want to pursue both ideas immensly, and think they both have some great twist turns and jatey awsomeness in them._

* * *

"You sinking again?" Jack asked playfully as he approached her on the beach. She turned away to hide the small smile and her blush that accompanied his words. He'd caught her with her feet in the sand a few days earlier and kicked off his own shoes to join her, as he had every time he'd caught her since.

"There's not much to do here," she said giving him a small smile, "Since we haven't been rescued…" he smile tapered off as she sent him a meaningful glance. "Jack…if you have a radio or…anything…?" she said quietly after glancing around to make sure no one had heard. He glanced back out towards the water, his jaw tight. Around her he'd given up the lie that he'd been on the plane, and at times it was almost a point of banter between them, what was he playing at and why was she with Mars. Other times though, it just made things difficult.

He ran a hand over his cropped hair letting out a long sigh, "Kate believe me," he gave a soft chuckle, "If there was a way off this island I wouldn't be here," he said turning to her with a soft sympathetic smile. "Looks like you're stuck with me," he said, offering her a grin that was made all the more charming by his lopsided smile and long canines, "And you're boyfriend of course," he added, nodding his head up the beach towards Mars with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes at him swatting his arm before returning her gaze to the ocean. They stayed silent a long moment, enjoying each others company as the waves lapped onto the shore, pulling them deeper and deeper into the sand until they heard a cry of panic from the main camp area. Turning quickly Jack was half way up the beach before Kate had a chance to comprehend that Walt had passed out.

"What happened?" Jack asked, snapping into doctor mode as Kate ran up behind him.

"He's ah…he's been complaining about his stomach for a few days, I just thought with all the fruit that was…" Michael said the panic and fatherly fear obvious in his eyes and Kate put a hand on his arm, pulling him off of Walt so jack could do his job. "I'm new to this man," Michael croaked almost pleadingly. Jack sent him a questioning look as he pushed up the boys shirt.

"Bring me water," he ordered to no one as he tapped the boys face lightly saying his name.

The boy stirred and moaned, his hands instantly traveling to the area that hurt; it was the boy's appendix. And if it was possible, Jack knew his face got pale.

"Jack what's going on?" Kate asked seeing the change in his posture.

Jack ignored her, running through every single thing he could do to keep the boy alive. He shivered, most ended with his teeth in the boy's neck, draining him of blood. He wouldn't do that. He couldn't.

He swore softly, his eyes finally refocusing on Kate, "We need to get him to a flat elevated area right now," he said, sounding calmer then he felt.

"What's wrong with my boy?" Michael said his voice cracking.

Jack scooped the boy into his arms, and Kate was struck by the tenderness and protectiveness of the gesture as Jack's giant arms almost enveloped the boy completely.

"I have to remove his appendix," Jack said calmly, sounding so rational it floored them all.

"How the hell you gonna do that?" Mars barked gruffly, giving Jack a suspicious look.

Jack closed his eyes, "I'm going down to the plane. I'll see if I can find something to use as supplies," he said quietly, as he lay Walt down on a large flat rock; it was the best he was going to be able to do. Moving him to the hatch was to much of a risk, and not just for his friends safety but for Walt's as well.

"I'll help you," Kate said suddenly. Jack opened his mouth to object but Mars beat him to it.

"Like hell you are," he said gruffly, grabbing her arm. Jack grabbed the mans arm, pulling it off of Kate's like lightening. He glared at the man for a long moment, challenging the man to try that to any woman again, before releasing him. Mars rolled his eyes.

"You're not coming Kate," he said calmly, seeing her jaw lock defiantly as she started to retort.

"I'll come," Boone said, "I'm a life guard, I'm good in the water," and Jack flinched.

"No," Jack said, turning to face the whole group, touched that they all wanted to help the boy, but he knew he would move faster on his own. "Everyone here crashed with someone they knew. Things could go bad down there and I'm not letting anyone up here get abandoned if they do," keeping his voice calm, but Kate could hear an edge of guilt creep into it as he mentioned people getting left behind. She watched him square his shoulders, his eyes heavy and weary, and she sighed, watching him take on the weight of the world.

"You and you're hero complex Jack," she muttered softly under her breath, stunned when his head whipped around to look at her like he'd heard. She blushed and turned away, moving over to help Michael calm his son.

Jack sighed, relived and content that the fight was over. He moved to the shore line, trying to remember exactly where the tail of the plane had been poking out from. He rubbed his head agitated.

"See that dark patch over there, little to your left," Mar's harsh voice came from behind. Jack stiffened, tense for a fight. "Relax," he said, again rolling his eyes. "I'm just here to give advice," he said, staring hard at Jack, and Jack realized he meant about more then where to find the plane.

"Yeah? What advice is that?" he said, bitingly.

Mars just gave him a look that told Jack that Mars didn't think he knew what the hell he was talking about; and given his and Kate's bizarre relationship, maybe he didn't.

"She's dangerous. She'll do whatever she has to, and she doesn't care who she hurts to do it," he said, staring at Jack darkly.

Jack swallowed, running an agitated hand over his permanently cropped hair.

"Coming from the abusive boyfriend," he laughed, "I think I'll take her word over yours," he said angrily, turning around, only to have his arm grabbed angrily by Mars.

"You have no idea who she is, or what she's capable of," Mars spit out between gritted teeth, his face inched from Jack's face. Jack felt his eyes flare angrily and he shoved the man to the ground easily, forgetting to hide his strength for a moment. Mars sat up giving him a confused look and opened his mouth but was interrupted by Walt's scream. Jack snapped back to doctor mode, swearing softly to himself at having forgotten.

He stripped of his shirt and shoes, and saw Kate watching him from up the shore, still clearly hurt that he hadn't let her come with him. He didn't pay it much thought, and turned his head before he could, feeling self conscious under her intent gaze. He waded in barefoot at a run, stretching out into a free style swim within seconds, pushing himself slightly harder and faster then any normal human could go, reaching the planes remains within minutes. Ducking his head under water with a large breath, he almost let out a sigh relieved. The plane had landed on a low sand bar and rocks; it was maybe 40 feet under the water. He started towards the plane when he felt something cold and jagged brush against his leg and he froze, swallowing hard, and counting to five before he turned around. Sharks. Sharks were all over the inside of the plane.

* * *

 _I apologize that this is shorter then my usual entries, but I figured I could stretch this into two chapters so lol. _

_8 reviews, hopefully this or one of my fics at least gets you hooked, since concensus seems to be that Redemption is my best fic, and none of these are making people happy. For the record, I LOVE in continuity stories, but they are hard to write for me for 2 reasons._

_1. I can't start one in the middle of a season b/c im OCD about having it up to the minute accurate, and every week I have more mind boggling revelations to try and incorporate. So during the season I usually stick with one-shots._

_2. I really DO want to do that "what if Jack jumped" fic, I had talked about (lol Like i need another idea on the table, oy) but theres only so much back to the island goodness I can write without it becoming redundent. I want to walk away from Redeption and do something fresh. So I do hope to revisit that idea at some point, just I need a continuity break right now._

_I apologize if the juggling of stories is confusing people, I'm just trying to get a feel for what people most want to see, and for the record, the best way to do that is review review review!_


	4. Sharks

_Well, even I'm going to have to admit this ones a crazy one. Hopefully its suspenseful (fingers crossed) _

_2 important things befor eyou read this chapter_

_1. If how being a vampire works in this universe doesn't make sense right now, that should be okay-i'm not playing with conventional garlic and holy water vampires here, as I said in the summary, the island is a science expiriment gone horribly wrong so...keep that in mind if thigns seem strange and I will clarify a little bit more at the end of the chap, cause I'm not sure part of it makes sense._

_2. This fic. is pretty out there. I see elements of Twilight, X-men and Jurrassic park in this(no dinos. though don't worry) so if its to out there, thats fine. Let me know. I don't want to waste my time if no ones interested, and it seems like every day I'm playing around with a new Jate concept. So what I'm saying is, if you think I need to drop this and pursue somethign else, read the chap. and tell me I guess, cause I may not like that you aren't liking it, but if a lot of people feel that way I don't want to waste my time with this idea._

* * *

Jack shivered as he counted. There were at least seven sharks lurking around the outside of the plane, and he watched as another emerged from one of the broken windows, suppressing the fear he felt by counting to five. They couldn't kill him he reminded himself. It would hurt like hell if they attacked him, he could fend off one, maybe two…but not all of them. He swore to himself. This was really not turning out to be a good day. He started towards the inside of the boat and the sharks; unable to stop his mind from wandering. He had been severely injured before countless times and been fine within minutes, but he'd never actually lost a limb. Would it grow back or would his body, and his powers max out, unable to re-grow and arm or a leg. He didn't know, and again cursed the Others for whatever science experiments they had performed to turn him into a blood sucking immortal with super strength.

He shivered again as a shark saw him. He tensed, awaiting its approach, it charged at him, tail swishing from side to side, its eyes hollow and savage, it opened its jaw to attack and Jack braced himself, catching the creature, one hand on its upper jaw the other on its lower, blood suddenly clouded the water and the stabbing pain in his lower hand told him he had misjudged and caught the creature by the teeth. Another shark smelled the blood and charged. Rolling his eyes Jack shoved the mammoth beast he was holding back and towards the other creature, with the teeth out of his hand he felt it start to heal and he ducked into the plane, hoping to get out quickly.

Ten more sharks took note of his presences once inside, and he ducked behind a chair as one charged him. He slammed his foot and fist onto the floor below him, until a small human sized hole appeared in the floor, leading him down to the storage area of the plane, glad the sharks couldn't follow him down through it; although one was trying. He glanced around as his eyes adjusted to the almost total darkness. He wanted to cry out in relief when he saw a giant bag with a red cross on it. Approaching it, he pulled it out with a vicious yank, dislodging it from its position half buried under another case. It had to weigh at least 50 lbs. Who had been traveling with this he wondered? Under it was another, and Jack debated taking it back too, but realized it wasn't realistic that he could carry both back with him; he wouldn't be able to explain it to them, especially to her, to Kate. Satisfied that the one would have everything they needed, he kicked another small hole in the side of the ship, hoping to avoid as many of the sharks as he could.

There was only one on this side of the plane, but it was right in front of him, and charged at him. Jack swung the med pack behind his back, frowning as he saw a pentagonal shaped logo on the brown sharks fin. As it got closer his eyes widened; that was a dharma symbol. Anger flowed through him as he lined up a punch hitting the shark square in the nose; what the hell else was Dharma up to? It balked in pain and swam off. Relieved Jack made his way back towards the shore.

Staggering out of the water soaking wet, Mars, Boone, and Kate were all quickly at his side. Mars and Boone grabbed the pack with supplies while Kate steadied him as he staggered, looking exhausted from the long swim. Jack was tired, but not from the swim. He'd lost a decent bit of blood down in the water, and that was making him hungry and god Kate's blood smell heavenly. He swallowed hard as the image of himself sinking his teeth into her neck played out in his head. He pulled quickly out of Kate's arms, trying hard to ignore the hurt look he received, afraid of being to close, afraid he would lose control. He would have to get more blood before the surgery, or he'd lose it and kill Walt right in front of them. He shivered, he wasn't a killer. He wouldn't be a killer. Not again.

"Jack! There's a problem!" Mars's booming voice hollered from across the camp and Jack set his jaw as his vision titled and the world spun, forcing himself to run in a straight line down the beach to the large thing of supplies. Surveying it quickly, he was relieved. It was everything he would need and more; equipment, bandages. He'd struck gold. But his face instantly went pale as Mars showed him the damaged drug supply. Bottles of various drugs had spilled, the bottles cracked from the plane crash or the luggage crate that had fallen onto it, and checking the label he swore softly. What he needed to knock Walt out for the operation and the medicine he would have to give the boy for pain and to fight infection were broken. He threw the broken bottles angrily towards the forest.

He ran a hand threw his hair as Walt again cried out in pain, and his jaw tightened. He'd have to go back; immediately.

"There was a second supply pack of this stuff," Jack said finally, turning back towards Mars and an expectant looking Michael. "I'll go get it," he said nodding his head.

"I'll go with you," Kate quickly offered again, well aware of how close Jack was to falling over. Jack whipped his head back towards her violently.

"No way," he said angrily, not able to tell her about the dozens of sharks surrounding the supplies he needed to get, "You're staying here, just like before," he said sternly and her face hardened definitely. She opened her mouth to argue, her brilliant bright eyes sparking with fury, but was interrupted by Walt's cry of pain. They both looked back towards the small boy holding his stomach in pain as Michael stood over him, fighting back tears of his own. Jack and Kate's eyes met again as they stared each other down angrily, neither wanting to budge. Kate rolled her eyes angrily a moment later, and waved her hand dismissively as she turned away.

"Fine Jack, go out there exhausted and get yourself killed before you can save Walt, that'll help everyone," she said angrily, her voice wavering in fear, not wanting to see that happen.

He felt his throat tighten, not use to such genuine care from anyone, even if it was being masked by anger, and he reached out, grabbing her arm. She stiffened but turned back, looking up at him, her eyes large and vulnerable.

"I'll be okay Kate," he said quietly, hoping his voice sounded more confident then he felt, as he could feel his energy draining with every step he took. He debated getting more blood before he went out, there was a stash on the other side of the bluff, but hearing Walt cry again, he knew he needed to get them supplies quickly, and knock the poor boy out before he ran off for a drink. "I'll be okay," he repeated looking deeply into Kate's eyes, his brow furrowed, thanking her for her concern for his well being. She opened her mouth to say something back, clamping it shut just as quickly and jerking from his arms.

She could feel the hurt radiating off of him as she turned away, stalking off and swore silently to herself. She shouldn't care that much about him. She couldn't care that much about him. She'd known him all of a weak, and she shouldn't be able to read him so well. But worse, he shouldn't be able to read her so well. Standing near the tree line she watched his form retreat into the water, his shoulder hunched from the effort as the large waves crashed down on him, fighting against the tide again as he made his way towards the boat. He was obviously exhausted, why didn't anyone else see it?

She chewed her lip nervously, knowing what she was going to do, hesitating only because for whatever reason, it would really hurt Jack that she followed him. She debated for ten minutes, teetering back in forth on her feet, watching his progress, much slower then last time, until she finally gave up, running to the edge of the water and kicking off her shoes. Suddenly she felt a large hand roughly yank her back, and she stumbled into Mars's chest. He pulled back, looking down at her, his eyes blazing.

"And where do you think you're off to Kate?" he challenged gruffly.

"I'm gonna help Jack," she said defiantly, knowing he had wanted her to ask his permission to do so; knowing he had just wanted control. He blinked and his jaw tightened, his coy signature smirk twitching on the corners of his lips.

"Oh really?" he challenged, looking amused.

"Yeah," she said simply, tugging at her arm, wanting him to let go, but instead he tightened his grip around her arm and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from wincing.

"You're not going anywhere," he hissed quietly, glancing back towards the campers, seeing Boone marching towards them a frown on his face, and Mars couldn't resist rolling his eyes at the twenty something attempt at chivalry.

Kate smiled as she followed his line of vision, and felt the grip on her arm let up, "Come on Edward," she whispered, feeling him stiffen as she said her name and unable to keep the smugness of her victory out of her voice," Jack's exhausted, he needs help. And if I die out there, doesn't that just make your job one hundred times easier?" she added, smiling. Mars lip twitched, as he let go of her arm. She rubbed it, already seeing a read mark in the outline of a hand appear.

"Fine," he hissed again, his eyes blazing with fury, "But die out there just to run away from your sentence Kate," he added his mouth curling in disgust, "And I'll track you all the way to hell," he whispered menacingly.

Kate swallowed, composing herself and reminding herself to keep her face expressionless. "That's a little melodramatic Edward," she whispered, fighting a small smirk as his face twitched, turning and jumping into the water after Jack.

Jack's progress was so slow Kate was maybe ten meters away when she saw him plunge under the water near the plane. She followed suit, watching him from a distance, her face instantly going pale. Sharks were all over the inside of the plane, and she felt her mouth drop in shock as one shark barreled into Jack, taking him from the side. She coughed, coming up for water, terror consuming her, she ducked back down and was again horrified to see Jack, his side bleeding profusely pummel one shark in the nose, still oblivious to her presence, before body slamming another into the side of the plane. He held his side gingerly as the fighting stopped for a second, and their eyes met underwater.

He seemed to swallow, his brow furrowed as he looked at her, until suddenly she was aware of a shadow out of the corner of her eye, turning slightly to her right, she saw the jaws of a mammoth white shark coming straight at her. This was it, for once there was absolutely no where to run to, and no point in trying. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, instead of feeling painful jaws clench around her, warm arms embraced her tightly, protectively, shielding her as the shark barreled into them. Pulling her face out of her protector's neck, she saw Jack's face contort painfully, his jaw set. She saw over his shoulder, the shark opened its mouth again. Jack shoved her upwards towards the surface of the water, turning to face their monstrous assailant, and Kate fought hard to suppress the urge to throw up; his shirt was ripped and tattered held together by a small strand of fabric, the parts of his back she could see that weren't obscured by the red cloud of his blood were so horrifically cut and shredded she knew the image would be burned into her memory right along side Tom's lifeless body. Jack pulled his arm back to punch the beast, and she wondered fleetingly how he planned to fight off a 20 foot shark on his own, as her head breached the surface of the water and she gasped for air. She realized suddenly that she felt heavier and looked down, seeing the red cross bag slung over her shoulder. How and when Jack had done that she wasn't sure, but she watched through the ripples of the water as Jack brought the large fishes head out of the water, a few feet from her, as it flailed violently, thrashing against him as he grunted in pain, its sharp skin shredding up his arms and its dagger like tail slicing deeply at his legs, until finally it stopped, and Jack dropped the creature back into the water.

He turned to look at her, his eyes wide with fear and pain and the adrenaline high came crashing down. How the hell had he done that? He opened his mouth to explain, but over his shoulder she saw another fin coming towards them. Her eyes widened in shock and Jack followed her line of sight.

The next thing she knew, Jack's arms were around her again, propelling them towards the shore at an inhuman speed. She gasped in surprise as she found herself on the shore on the opposite side of the bluff from camp, Jack's arm wrapped around her, his face in the sand, panting and wheezing from a mix of exhaustion and pain.

Her mind was racing and she scrambled from his arm, looking down at him as he tried to pull himself into sitting position, barely able to. She took a step back fearfully, what he'd done wasn't human, it wasn't even possible. He frowned, his face contorting from the effort to remain conscious.

"Kate…please…" he whispered as he looked into her eyes, even as she backed away able to see her trembling. The need for blood was starting to consume him, he could feel his eyes darkening, as the familiar feeling of starvation started to eat away at him from the inside out, like his head was on fire and his veins were boiling, trying to find enough blood to heal his wounds; but he knew there wasn't enough. Without blood these wounds wouldn't heal and he would starve, "Please," he whispered again, hoping she would listen to him.

Her eyes were almost vacant as they stared at him, utterly petrified, not that he blamed her, the first time he'd seen himself in the mirror after he changed, he'd felt the same way," What the hell are you?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

* * *

_If you guys review this positively and like it, then I guess the next chap. you'll see Kate getting some answers._

_incase the blood thing isn't clear, i'll probably explain it next chap, but just so its clearer- The blood is like water and medicine to my vamps. They need it daily like water, but if they have enough in their system it heals them. make sense? yay? nay? well if not, let me know and I'll work in a more complex (and knowing me equally confusing) explanation next time._

_i know this ideas out there, so once again, if you think I need to move on, and try a different fic. (b/c shocker i have even more fic ideas written out then what ive posted) I will. Hopefully you'll enjoy this, but no hard feelings if its to sci-fi. for people._

_I'm still going to use my 8 reviews = an update rule, so....let me know if its worth it-though I prefer being told its not to silence lol_


End file.
